


Shepard harem

by Maverick12345



Series: Ashley and Tali in the CIC ready room of the Normandy [2]
Category: John Shepard's harem
Genre: Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, Multi, Ruthless (Mass Effect), War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick12345/pseuds/Maverick12345
Summary: Shepard is on a mission to save the Galaxy and to build his own little harem of women a long the way to.





	Shepard harem

Shepard harem is a story part of (Shepard decides to recruit all female crew for the Sr-2 Normandy)

Summary: Shepard is on a mission to save the Galaxy and to build his own little harem of women a long the way to.

Shepard steps on to the new advantage Earth Dreadnought cruiser. That was built just for him.

Part of the new ship degisn include Asari tech shields and Asari salaries armor as well as advantage Turian- human weapons.

The first officer on the Normandy SR- 4 was Liara T'soni. His Commando team leaders he hands pick to be a slut woman by the name of Commander Ashley Williams.

After taking and turning Samara in to his own now. She served as Shepard's personal body guard and slave.

As well on the ship as his crew of already harem sluts was Kelly Chambers, Samantha Tryanor, oriana Lawson, Miranda Lawson, Gabby, Benezia T'soni mother of Liara T'soni, along with Aria T'locke.

There was seven different Commando teams on the ship mostly consist of Asari and salaries.

His plan was to find the most beautiful woman and turn them in to his personal harem. This meant even making sure no one found out that they are gone.

As the ship lifted off. Shepard was in his quarters being taken care of by Liara, Ashley and Samara now.

He likes Ed the three of them side by side now and then ripping off there clothes took his time painfully fucking them good and Cumming hard inside them as well to mark them.

SR-4 Normandy lifted off and was met by its fleet waiting in orbit now.

Admiral Shepard the fleets are waiting for your orders Sir?

Have the cruisers, destroyers and frigates form up around the Normandy now. Send the escorts to find woman and bring them to me. Tell them use Force if need be. But only as last resort understood.

Sir yes sir.

council looked at shepad angry and also scared now. they new what he was capable of doing no matter the cost.

The Asari, Ambassador Tevos looked at Shepard scared and knowing that she saw a look in his eyes never seen before hurried to to the new Normandy and his cabin as order before he did anything to her in public.

Tevos - was waiting in his cabin. until Liara and Ashley walked in the door wearing sexy outfits with there huce tits showing. Grabbing the Asari ambassador then Ties her up after ripping het clothes off. pushing her down in the bed and spreading het legs and arms to each side of the bed hard wide.

Shepard - walks in and Liara and Ashley both say Master the Asari ambassador is ready for your breeding now. We as well wait for more breeding Master.

In the concerns of the cabin was Miranda, Kelly, sanara, Traynor, Gabby, Jack, kasumi, and dr. Michaels as well in the same outfits waith chained to the walls. On the necks tbe ambassador could see leashes and collars around thete necks.

Ambassador Tevos - looking scared at what Shepard had a complest so far now with 10 woman and making them his personal breeding slaves and ship sluts was far more then she had through could be possible now. In fact the site of this meant he was the Dominated male in all the Galactica Galaxies and far be on.

Samara - Was waiting for Tevos in front of his cabin. She was wearing a belt around her waist down between her legs.

Tevos - asked the Justicar what she was wearing and why.

Samara - Its something the humans call a chastity belt Ambassador. On Earth this is what the woman are forced to wear when there serving a Master and not a loud to be fucked by another man ever again. To your question you are about to ask me i like it. This tells me I'm own by Shepard and I belong only to him.

She opened the door to let the Ambassador in to the cabin then told her to undress right now here.

Tevos - She look at the Justicar scared because of what they were none and able to do to others that didn't follow the law. She ripped her clothes of standing naked in front of Samara now.

Samara handed her a chastity belt. Then told her to put it on right in front of her so that she could make sure she put it on her.

Tevos - Scared did as the Justicar told her then asked what does this mean. Does this mean that Admiral Shepard now owns me. Is that what it means when i wear this belt.

Yes it does your no long have the right to choose what happens to you Ambassador anymore. In fact now your nothing but a slut to be used as he see fit so get used to this.


End file.
